


Emozioni

by perseoeandromeda



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Bishounen, Boys In Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Love, M/M, Multi, Nakamaship, Shounen, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseoeandromeda/pseuds/perseoeandromeda
Summary: Quel ragazzino era tanto strano, passava dalla timidezza alla decisione da un istante all’altro, come fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo.Ed era empatico…Non semplicemente intuitivo…Leggeva… sentiva le emozioni e per Seiji il solo pensarlo era spaventoso: significava venire spogliati, messi a nudo…[Partecipante al #12DaysAfterChristmasChallenge indetto sul gruppo facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart]





	Emozioni

**Author's Note:**

> #12DaysAfterChristmasChallenge 
> 
> "And it's you when I look in the mirror  
> And it's you that makes it hard to let go  
> Sometimes you can't make it on your own"  
> (U2 - Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own )
> 
> Fandom: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers  
> Personaggi: Seiji e Shin  
> Rating: verde  
> Note: data l’atmosfera e gli atteggiamenti direi che va ambientata all’inizio, quando ancora i ragazzi stanno approfondendo la loro vicinanza e il legame che li unisce

**EMOZIONI**

 

 

Ogni tanto gli capitava.

Guardarsi allo specchio e provare un tale disagio verso se stesso.

Era inutile nasconderlo, quegli occhi…

Come biasimare chi li temeva? Occhi viola come l’ametista, occhi da demone…

Una mano sulla fronte, teneva sollevato il ciuffo biondo, permettendo alla superficie liscia davanti a sé di riflettere il suo viso per intero: era una cosa che odiava fare, ma a volte non resisteva, doveva guardarsi, per imprimersi bene nella mente ciò che di sé non accettava, ciò che risvegliava tremendi ricordi d’infanzia, imprimerselo nella mente per non fingere che non ci fosse, perché lui era un samurai e nascondere la realtà, scappare dalla sofferenza, non era degno di un samurai.

Accettare invece avrebbe significato controllo, equilibrio, avrebbe significato diventare più forte…

E magari accettare, insieme ai ricordi e alle ombre, anche se stesso, perché se deve contrastare l’ombra la luce brilla di più.

Alle sue spalle la porta scattò e lui lasciò ricadere di colpo il ciuffo, a celare almeno uno di quegli occhi.

Shin, tra le braccia un cesto pieno di vestiti da lavare, si bloccò sulla soglia:

«Scusa Seiji, non pensavo ci fosse qualcuno in bagno, di solito busso, ma…».

Il samurai della luce interruppe lo sproloquio di scuse, che sicuramente sarebbe continuato a lungo, con un leggero colpo di tosse, senza tuttavia voltarsi verso il nuovo arrivato.

«Non è successo niente, Shin, stavo per uscire».

Il _nakama_ , le guance lievemente arrossate per aver mancato, contrariamente al solito, d’educazione, abbassò il capo, l’espressione ancora contrita:

«Ero distratto e sovrappensiero».

Non lo biasimava certo per quello: a turno accadeva a tutti loro, d’altronde era il minimo, cosa ci si poteva aspettare da cinque ragazzi costretti ad indossare yoroi come antichi samurai per combattere contro un demone che si nutriva di male e di tenebre?

Intercorse tra loro un momento strano, di bizzarra sospensione e, riflesso nello specchio, Seiji ora vedeva, alle sue spalle, uno Shin immobile, in palese imbarazzo, che cercava qualcosa da dire. Poi vide il suo viso sollevarsi, i suoi occhi farsi grandi e le labbra aperte, come in una muta esclamazione.

Cosa gli era saltato in testa?

_“E a me?”_ pensò, _“a me cosa sta passando per la testa? Perché non mi volto, non lo tolgo dall’imbarazzo, perché non mi decido a fare qualche battuta che spezzi questa tensione?”._

Non andava bene affatto, non c’era equilibrio, non c’era controllo sulle emozioni e questo disturbava Seiji in una maniera insopportabile.

Vide nello specchio Shin che posava a terra il cesto e faceva qualche passo verso di lui, tenendo i suoi occhi verdi fissi sulla sua immagine riflessa.

Quel ragazzino era tanto strano, passava dalla timidezza alla decisione da un istante all’altro, come fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo.

Ed era empatico…

Non semplicemente intuitivo…

Leggeva… sentiva le emozioni e per Seiji il solo pensarlo era spaventoso: significava venire spogliati, messi a nudo…

Violati nella parte più profonda di sé… quella parte sulla quale lui voleva mantenere controllo, quella parte che voleva… tenere in ombra.

Quale contraddizione per la luce!

Eppure era Shin e Shin non poteva essere temuto, Shin non faceva pesare nulla, non desiderava quel dono e non ne abusava.

Quanto poteva essere duro, anche per lui, tenere dentro quelle esplosioni emotive che sicuramente gli dilaniavano l’anima?

Seiji non si sentiva a disagio con Shin, non di solito, perché…

Perché di solito lui era controllato, di solito le sue emozioni non esplodevano, non potevano quindi andare a sommarsi a quelle che turbavano il cuore di Shin.

Era così, no?

Oppure…

Non c’era equilibrio…

In quel momento, in quel bagno, davanti a quello specchio, nel suo spirito non c’era equilibrio e forse per questo si ritrovò a mordersi il labbro quando Shin si fermò alle sue spalle, fin quasi a sfiorarlo.

«Seiji…».

L’aveva fatto…

Gli aveva letto dentro, perché lui, Seiji, glielo aveva permesso, aveva permesso alle emozioni di essere troppo forti, di surclassare la ragione.

La mano di Shin si sollevò, la vide avvicinarsi alla sua spalla, ma poi si fermò, come se si rendesse conto che quell’invasione dello spazio vitale, in quel momento, per Seiji sarebbe stato troppo.

Tuttavia non rinunciò ad ogni approccio, il ragazzo fece altri due passi e si mise al suo fianco, la mano si tese ancora in avanti ed andò a posarsi sulla superficie dello specchio, sul suo riflesso, all’altezza dell’occhio… l’unico suo occhio visibile, che a quel gesto si ingrandì notevolmente.

La mano scivolò sullo specchio e si spostò sul ciuffo, laddove avrebbe dovuto trovarsi l’altro occhio.

Anche le labbra di Seiji si schiusero, in un moto di stupore: cosa stava facendo? E perché lui…

Perché non si sentiva disturbato?

Perché invece un senso di pace gli stava scendendo nell’anima?

«Sono belli, sai, Seiji?».

Sbatté le palpebre, avrebbe voluto chiedere spiegazioni, ma era troppo stranito e non riuscì a formulare neanche una parola.

Fu invece Shin a proseguire, senza che la sua mano abbandonasse la propria posizione:

«I tuoi occhi intendo. Danno pace, danno serenità… sono occhi pieni di dolcezza e io…».

A quel punto la direzione dello sguardo di Shin cambiò, si spostò dall’immagine riflessa al Seiji in carne ed ossa e così fece la mano, senza più timore di risultare invadente, fin troppo sicura.

Scese sul ciuffo, glielo spostò, mise in mostra anche l’occhio destro e le loro due paia di occhi diventarono uno specchio reciproco, gradito a entrambi, questo stupì Seiji.

Non provò alcun fastidio, alcun disagio, non si ritrasse, perché quella mano era troppo dolce, troppo delicata, troppo materna per risultare fastidiosa: non era una carezza sul viso, ma sul cuore.

Così come lo furono le labbra di Shin quando il ragazzo si tese in avanti e, dove prima stava la mano, posò le labbra, prima su un occhio, poi sull’altro.

Infine tornò a guardarlo e le sue iridi verdi erano lucide, la loro sincerità, mentre il giovane Suiko pronunciava nuove parole, non poteva essere messa in dubbio:

«Io mi sento al sicuro quando li guardo… e io ho bisogno di sentirmi al sicuro. Ne abbiamo bisogno tutti, non ce la facciamo da soli, ma se i tuoi occhi ci guardano, è tutto più facile, Seiji».

Il cuore nel petto prese a battere più forte, le emozioni stavano di nuovo prendendo il sopravvento, ma non era male…

Non era così male quando un nakama arrivava, metteva il suo cuore in contatto con il tuo e ti faceva capire, con un piccolo gesto e poche parole, che provare emozioni, dopotutto, non è sempre così terribile.

 

 


End file.
